


Happy Birthday, stupid, I love you

by greatdetective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdetective/pseuds/greatdetective
Summary: Sherlock looked up at John in confusion, then down at the box on his desk."What- what's this? John?"John folded his arms and shook his head, but Sherlock could see the small smile dancing on his lips.It was confusing, frankly.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Happy Birthday, stupid, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic don't judgeee
> 
> Did it in like 45 mins cos i was bored, sorry if it's bad
> 
> I did a speed read thru, any mistakes and I'm sorry bout that too
> 
> Whatever idk enjoy

Sherlock looked up at John in confusion, then down at the box on his desk.

"What- what's this? John?"

John folded his arms and shook his head, but Sherlock could see the small smile dancing on his lips.

It was confusing, frankly.

"What's the date, Sherlock?"

Sherlock squinted his eyes suspiciously but answered, "January 6th."

"Yes, Sherlock. And what does that mean?"

Sherlock quickly scanned through his mind palace. Nothing. Maybe he'd done something that was supposedly socially unacceptable, but he hadn't been aware of it. Or a silly social event that Sherlock had no will to be at, but John would drag him there anyway. Whatever it was, he had no idea.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Is someone... er. Getting married?"

John sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing the box in front of him further down the desk. Sherlock winced at the sound of paper crinkling under it, but decided not to comment. Clearly he was going to be in trouble for not remembering whatever it was he should have remembered, and there was no point aggravating John further.

"Open it," said John, motioning towards the box.

Feeling utterly bewildered, Sherlock obligingly lifted the lid off of the box. Inside it were 6 neatly packaged, beautifully decorated cupcakes, red velvet, _Sherlock's favourite,_ with cute little sugar decorations on top. Upon closer inspection, Sherlock discovered the sugar decorations were in fact, in the shape of dainty little daggers. 

He looked up at John, who was beaming brighter than the rising sun.

"Happy Birthday!" he smiled, cheeks slightly pink. "I made them myself. I thought you'd like the colour."

Sherlock just stared at him. John's smile faltered.

"Do you- do you not like them? I- I wasn't really sure if red velvet was- I dunno, I-"

He was cut off by Sherlock rising from his seat, grabbing him by the shoulders, and hugging him tightly. John patted his shoulder, suddenly feeling out of place.

"You're... um, you're welcome, I guess," he said, laughing awkwardly but, well, he was relieved of course. 

_I've gotta thank Molly for those sugar daggers, they were a great touch._

Sherlock pulled back, still grabbing John by the shoulders. It might just have been John's imagination, but his eyes were slightly shiny.

"Stupid," he said, blinking furiously.

John's mouth fell open.

"Hey- hey, hold on, _what?!_ "

Sherlock laughed and to John's amazement, he sounded almost... ordinary. Just another guy happy about getting a birthday present from his best friend.

"Not you, _me._ Yes, I may be one of the most brilliant minds alive today, and most likely in the last few centuries too, but really, I'm just stupid." 

He cupped John's face in his hands and just gazed at him, and for a second, John's stopped breathing. They stood there for a moment, simply looking at each other.

Not the way I expected this to go, thought John, trying to ignore the part of his brain that ached to lean into the touch.

"Why?" asked John gently, not wanting to break the moment. The emotion in Sherlock's eyes was hypnotising.

He really should stare at me like that more, John thought mildly, then flushed. But Sherlock didn't stop staring.

"My birthday isn't important. So why did you- why would you- wow."

The awe in his voice made John's heart melt.

"Sherlock, what makes you think you're birthday isn't important? I can see why you think you're an idiot. I made you a present because I- care about you."

John bit his tongue , trying to pretend the word that had almost tumbled off his tongue hadn't happened. Sherlock's eyes widened in the most slightest manner, almost unnoticeable, but you don't live with Sherlock Holmes and not pick up a few things.

Sherlock rubbed the side of John's cheek and his eyes suddenly looked sad.

"Care- about me? I'm - I'm... _me._ And you're _you_ and I'm- I'm stupid for ever thinking that I could ever- I could ever be enough for someone like you."

John's mouth fell open. For Sherlock, this was the emotional equivalent of crying out your deepest and most personal thoughts on a loudspeaker in front of an audience. And more than that, he was shocked that Sherlock would think something like that when really, the _opposite_ was what was-

He grabbed Sherlock's shoulders and shook him indignantly.

"Sherlock Holmes, you do not get to decide who is or is not 'enough' for me."

Sherlock looked at John in confusion, and that was really what did it for him. He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, and kissed him tightly. Sherlock froze in his grip for a moment, then softened, kissing John back gently, almost as if he was terrified he might frighten him off.

This is nice, they both thought, unaware that the other was thinking the same.

After a short while of bliss, they slowly pulled apart and looked at each other, their cheeks pink, beaming.

"John, you- we-" He stuttered incoherently before John silenced him with a quick second kiss.

"Shut up. Yes, you are a complete _idiot_ despite what everyone thinks, but you're _my_ idiot. Don't you dare tell me you're not enough for me. There's no-one else I'd rather have. Okay? "

Sherlock seemed to be beyond words, so just nodded quickly, black curls bouncing around his head, arms warmly wound around John. John laughed and ruffled his hand through Sherlock's hair.

"Happy Birthday, stupid," he mumbled softly. "I love you."

They both ate the cupcakes later, wrapped in a warm duvet, watching television together. It was the best birthday Sherlock could ever remember having.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows where i can get sugar dagger decorations, lemme know, or maybe i'll make my own business if no-one else has


End file.
